


Need U

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Characters have different names, F/M, Genderbent Characters!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Seungmi maybe the snarky, tiny devil that she is but she still loves her family (even if she sometimes wants to strangle Minji).Junwoo maybe the softhearted, big-chested man that could kill you with his pinky but he loves his family, Seungmi especially.





	Need U

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back to writing about MONSTA X. Need U/니가필요해 made me write this.  
> [EDIT]  
> Genderbent Characters!! (Kihyun = Seungmi, Minhyuk = Minji, Hyungwon = Hyori)  
> Sorry! I forgot to add that. Also! As the tag says, peeps have different names here:  
> Junwoo - Shownu  
> Kiseok - Wonho  
> Dongyoung - Soonyoung  
> Junghoon - Jihoon  
> Seungyhyung - Mark

seungmi surveyed the heavily laden table that could feed at least 3 units of the Dragon Corps and sighed.

"babe? i don't remember having to feed an army. why did i cook so many?"

junwoo looked up from his laptop and looked at the feast spread out on their wooden dining table. ( _he swears he can hear it groan under all that weight._ ) he looked at his wife who was still wearing the fuchsia pink and frilly " **Best Mom** " apron changkyun and jooheon had given as a gag gift on their anniversary. junwoo shrugged.

"changkyun's bringing jooheon who'll be bringing minji and the twins then minji will drag hyori along with kiseok and siwoo."

seungmi blinked at that.

"but it's just what? eight people?"

seungmi sighed and plopped on the sofa beside her husband, resting her head on his arm. junwoo huffed in amusement. patting her (now) light brown hair, said husband stared again at the full table.

"dongyoung would bring junghoon with him. pretty sure minji already said donghyuck was bringing seunghyung with him."

seungmi groaned.

"hyori, junghoon and donghyuck may look like a tiny bit of breeze would make them fall over but those two eat like they've been starved for years."

junwoo chuckled, ruffling seungmi's hair and adding to the disarray of the hastily tied bun.

"i swear. we only had changkyun and changmyun as children. why does it feel like we have five children instead of two?"

seungmi whined and nuzzled into the crook of junwoo's neck.

"i'm tired~"

"we can rest after the kids come and we get to eat this huge feast you prepared."

seungmi snuggled closer, making herself more comfortable while junwoo, having abandoned the papers and the laptop he was working on, adjusted and curled one arm around seungmi's tiny waist.

"you're still so tiny."

"shut up."

"no wonder your name is tiny."

seungmi's soft slap made junwoo laugh.

"shush."

junwoo looked at the top of his wife's head, "are you really gonna take a nap flopped all over me?"

"you let changkyunnie do it," was the tired reply.

junwoo rolled his eyes and listened to the small snuffling that signaled seungmi had fallen asleep.

' _a few minutes couldn't hurt._ '

a few gestures and the feast that was on the table was preserved under heating charms and covered by a thin film of a plastic-like substance.

junwoo sighed, lightly massaging seungmi's head. making himself comfortable, he reached for one of the documents he was reading to occupy the time before he had to inevitably wake up his tired wife before their kids get here.

after a few minutes, junwoo stared at the peacefully sleeping seungmi and reached for his phone.

 

**[stygian strand]**

**nunuappa** : ur mom's tired out so dont stress her too much when u get here

**honeymin** : kay~

**joopup** : got it

**iamkyun** : okay

**babywon** : what happened tho

**nunuappa** : she cooked for everyone

**babywon** : oh

**honeymin**  : wheres @ **princewon**

**babywon** : asleep as well

**iamkyun** : lol

**nunuappa** : what time are u kids gonna get here

**babywon** : hyori said we should be there in an hour or so

**honeymin** : can u wake her up in that short a time?

**babywon** : im not seungmi nuna

**mommi** : what does that even mean

 

junwoo looked down at the disgruntled noise seungmi made.

"really?"

seungmi blinked sleepily at him.

"i can't let kiseok tarnish my reputation."

"what reputation?"

seungmi's slap this time may have stung lightly but junwoo merely chuckled. muttering something about " _hercules_ ", " _muscles_ " and " _dad power_ " ( _junwoo doesn't even know what that meant_ ), seungmi stood up and stared at the protected table.

she smiled and lightly kissed her husband's cheek.

"thanks."

junwoo, who wasn't one who gets used to compliments despite the many years of being with seungmi, shrugged while his face turned into a dusty shade of pink. seungmi grinned.

"tell them to come at least within the hour or something. i wanna rest after this."

junwoo shuffled the papers on the coffee table and put his laptop to sleep then said, "you just want an excuse to be a burrito blanket."

seungmi paused from carefully dismantling the charms junwoo cast⏤( _junwoo doesn't even know why seungmi is being careful when she could just outright dispel it. little does he know, seungmi likes the way the warmth from the heating charms feels a lot like her caring husband thus wanting to linger and making sure at least a bit of junwoo's magic seeps into the food. this is mainly the reason why seungmi naps after cooking,_ " forgetting"    _to protect the food so that junwoo could cast the heating and preservation charms. that's the secret to all the food she has cooked_ )⏤and grinned, "i just want an excuse to monopolize your warmth."

junwoo huffed in mock disappointment.

"you just married me for my warmth."

seungmi smirked and dramatically gasped, "you figured it out."

junwoo laughed and seungmi blushed ( _she always does, despite all the years. junwoo was,_ **is**   _still as handsome and as warm as the day her older sister brought her to the jung residence_ ).

 

**[stygian strand]**

**honeymin** : i can hear the two of u flirting from outside

 

the loud thud from the hallway disturbed the couple's light banter.

"kiseok! what the hell was that for?"

a few rustling and small thumps that meant shoes were being carelessly taken off ( _which made seungmi's eyebrow twitch, she was gonna lecture them as soon as they get into the living room_ ) indicated the arrival of their "kids".

"your huge ass was parked in front of the door and i have a sleeping burden on my back."

"it's not my fault you married a literal sleeping beauty."

"hyung, nuna. my head hurts, please."

"oh, i'm so sorry, baby."

the bickering quieted a bit but the married couple could still hear kiseok and minji bickering until they reached the living room.

minji was dragging a tired jooheon while kiseok piggybacked a sleeping hyori.

seungmi raised an eyebrow as kiseok carefully dislodged his wife on one of the loveseats. kiseok huffed and shrugged when he met seungmi's mocking look.

meanwhile, minji had settled jooheon right beside junwoo and the younger immediately cuddled closer.

seungmi's eyebrow rose up even more. minji looked at seungmi and said, "jooheon was up at the studio with hyori working on something. i don't really know."

shaking her head, seungmi went to the kitchen to get some snacks that could wake up jooheon and to give minji's twitching hands something to occupy it with.

perching on the arm of the couch closest to jooheon, minji snagged the small platter of lightly sweetened biscuits that seungmi would bake so much of when she gets bored.

"manners, minji."

minji stuck out her tongue.

"your face will get stuck like that, nuna, if you keep doing that."

the six gathered in the living room, with two currently dead to the world, didn't notice the arrival of seungmi's eldest.

minji quickly withdrew her tongue back, scowling at the new arrival.

"don't say shit like that, kyun. you know the things you say come true."

changkyun's pierced eyebrow rose up and he grinned. junwoo rolled his eyes.

"get in here, changkyun."

"yes, dad."

squeezing onto the unoccupied space on the other side of his dad, changkyun then immediately bit his dad's arm.

the others ignored this as it was the norm.

"where are the rest, kyun ah?"

changkyun shrugged.

"they should be here any minute now. hyori nuna made dongyoung babysit siwoo."

changkyun looked up at his mom, "speaking of, where's my baby brother?"

"myun is down for his nap," changkyun was about to stand up and go upstairs to see his younger brother but was stopped by seungmi, "nuh uh. stay here. you're noisy. you know how myun is sensitive when he gets abruptly woken up."

changkyun pouted.

seungmi rolled her eyes and was about to continue reprimanding her eldest when another set of shuffling feet and soft thumps interrupted her.

"that should be donghyuck and seunghyung."

and minji's youngest did come out from the entrance hallway with his boyfriend. the younger pair sported twin brunet heads.

"hi, auntie seungmi."

seungmi smiled at the two and told the two to sit wherever.

minji, who saw that donghyuck was giving her a huge berth, pulled her son and gave him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

"mom!"

seunghyung approached minji and calmly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"your fiance is polite. unlike you, brat."

donghyuck scowled then dragged seunghyung to sit opposite the still sleeping hyori.

the doorbell rang and then the soft patter of small feet, "wait, siwoo ah!".

lee siwoo emerged from the hallway grinning, his bare feet slowly running towards hyori.

"mama!"

hyori, who was still sleeping up til now, blinked awake and looked at the struggling child attempting to climb to her seat. kiseok looked upon the scene with fondness as the half asleep hyori carefully lifted up siwoo and snuggled him close.

"sorry, auntie."

hyori sleepily smiled, "it's fine. thanks for watching siwoo for us, dongyoung ah."

dongyoung's bright smile rivaled the bright silver strands he sported while a quiet junghoon followed behind.

"sorry, we're late. siwoo insisted we walked."

hyori brightened at that. minji, having already hugged and given his eldest his affections, had a sleepy jooheon leaning on him.

seungmi looked at the living room filled with some of the people whom he called family and smiled. junwoo, seeing the sappy smile painting his wife's lips, kissed her to the loud protestations of everyone.

rolling her eyes, seungmi ushered the lot to the dining table filled with the food she had prepared.

"that's a lot."

"no shit, sherlock."

"language, donghyuck."

"shit!"

everyone looked at siwoo who was currently being cradled on kiseok's arm ( _looking for all the world like a doll in his dad's big arm_ ). donghyuck blushed red at the scrutiny he was getting from hyori and kiseok. seunghyung could only hide his face in embarrassment.

seungmi snorted.

"it's useless. hyori curses whenever she accidentally hits something so i doubt if siwoo hadn't learned that word from her."

minji chuckled while hyori glared at seungmi.

"come on, let's eat this feast. after that, you're free to go."

"so? what are we? your personal feeding project?"

seungmi smirked.

junwoo flicks seungmi's ear in reprimand.

"no fighting. food is sacred."

hearing that, the others seated themselves and thanked seungmi for the food then began eating.

unnoticeable to anyone ( _probably_ ), seungmi squeezed junwoo's hand and smiled at him.

' _it's nice to spend time and eat together after a tiring day_.'

junwoo returned both the squeeze and the smile. the couple wouldn't exchange this moment for anything.

  


**not until minji "accidentally" hit hyori's face with curry sauce.**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any confusion.


End file.
